1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for converting energy from flowing water.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art that converts flowing water energy (hydraulic turbine) involves fixed blades that are installed to accept mechanical energy from the pressure of flowing water. The size of this mechanical energy is related to the area of the blades facing a force. Since the blades of a conventional hydraulic turbine have a small area and cannot be enlarged, the dynamic force from the flowing water is limited. Therefore, the converting efficiency to the flowing water of a river is very low. Moreover, it is unable for the conventional water wheel to be adjusted in accordance with the variation of water level. As a result, the conventional apparatus for converting the energy of flowing water is seldom used in rivers.
A novel converting apparatus for improving the defects of the conventional hydraulic turbine is disclosed in the present invention, which will cause blades to have larger areas when the blades are in a preferred position for receiving force. Therefore, aside from receiving the pressure of flowing water, the blades also receive the buoyancy of the blades. By these two forces, a large thrust force is formed. The floating body in the present invention causes a water wheel to be in a preferred position for receiving force. The apparatus can be installed in rivers or at shores so that the energy of flowing water can be converted effectively into other energy for being further transferred to the shore to be used more effectively.
In the present invention, a floating body that floats on the surface of the water, can be moved with varying water levels so that the water wheel on the floating body is retained at a predetermined height from the water level, i.e. the blades are retained in a preferred position to receive the flowing water force. Therefore, the blades on the water wheel will receive the pressure of flowing water so that the water wheel will generate a torsional force, which can be converted into other kinds of energy through a transmission device. The blades of the water wheel in the present invention are slidable and not firmly fixed, and as the thrust force of the flowing water applied to the blades becomes greater, the total area of the blades will increase, since the thrust force of the flowing water will assist in fully extending the blades of the water wheel. When the force-receiving area of the blades reaches the largest, the blades are to be perpendicular to the direction of flowing water. In addition, as the water wheel rotates, thus causing the blades to leave the water surface, the blades are to slide into the other end of the water wheel, and when reaching the vertical position, the blades receive the thrust force of flowing water and output the thrust force to the water wheel. Obviously, only half the number of the blades is needed. Moreover, since the displacement of the blades is identical to the direction of flowing water, the blades are to receive the floating force of water. As a result, with these two forces that the blades receive, the water wheel generates a larger thrust force.